Service providers continue to migrate their networks from circuit-switched voice communication networks to packet-switched voice communication networks. Similarly, it is expected that service providers of wireless communication systems will migrate their networks to support voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) communications from current circuit-switched technologies such as is presently used in second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless voice communication networks.